Użytkownik:123ViVa123/BW028
Treść Tego dnia Jun i jej przyjaciele poczuli się bardzo zmęczeni. Jun, Shui, Iris i Wiki wskoczyły na drzewo. Jun spała na samej gurze, niżej była Iris, niżej Wiki, a jeszcze niżej Shui. Pod drzewem był Ash oraz Lenora. Pokemony niestety nie odczuwały tego co trenerzy i były gotowe na zabawę. Gothorita Jun przy pomocy Volcaron Wiki rozpaliły niewielkie ognisko. Victini Asha bawił sie z Victini Jun, Pikachu Jun bawił się z Pikachu asha, Snivy Jun rozmawiała ze Snivy Asha, Oshawott Jun rozmawiał z Oshawottem Asha, Palpitoad Shui rozmawiał z Palpitoad'em Asha, Lillipup Iris bawił się z Gothitą Wiki itd. Wszystkich ze wspólnej zabawy i rozmowy wyrwał płacz Squirtla, który nie miał pary. Zorua Jun. Co się stało? Zorua Wiki. Zapytałabym się o to samo, ale on był pierwszy. Squirtle Shui. Bo wszyscy rozmawiają ze sobą lub bawią się w parach, a dla mnie nie ma! Pikachu Jun. To dlaczego się nie dołączysz do nas? Victini (oba). Właśnie. Hej, nie papuguj mnie! Ej! Grrr. Snivy Jun. Spokuj, zachowujecie się jak dzieci. VO. I co ci do tego! SJ. To, że jako pierwszy pokemon Jun jestem odpowiedzialna za resztę! Pikachu Asha. A czemu nie ja? Jestem pierwszym pokemonem Asha i podróżowałem po czterech regionach nie licząc Unovy! SJ. Słusznie. To my oboje, koniec gadania! Victini Jun. Dobra...To co robimy? SJ. Coś, by wszyscy to robili. Gothorita Jun i Volcaron Wiki. Dołączcie do nas. SJ. Niezły pomysł, ale 1 pokemon musi odejść, bo nie ma tyle miejsca....No dobra, ja pójdę. VJ. Nie, ja pójdę, chciałbym coś zrobić. SJ. Dobra, ale wracaj szybko. Victini Jun poleciał na przód, aż dotarł do miasta gdzie zaczął się rozglądać. ?. Jej, zobaczcie, to Victini! VJ. Aj karamba. HELP! HELP! Trenerzy słyszeli jedynie Vic! Vic! I zaczęli gonić, w końcu zapędzili go do ślepego zaułka, gdzie jeden chłopiec rzuciłw niego pokeballem, ten jednak się tylko odbił i wrócił do chłopca. Ch. No co jest! Nie możliwe rzebyś miał trenera. VJ. Ale prawdziwe. Nara frajerzy! Ałć. Victini Jun walnął się o słup. Po chwili otrząsną się i wrócił w szybkim tempie tam gdzie ostatnio widział przyjaciół. VJ. Dobre wieści, jeszzce żyję! Emolga Iris. I co z tego? VJ. To, żę ze trzydzieści trenerów goniło mnie po całym mieście! Snivy Asha. To po coś tam lazł? VJ. A tako... SA. To "a tako" cię gonili ci trenerzy. Rozpoczęła się kłótnia o głupaocie Victini'ego Jun, którą przerwała Snivy Jun. SJ. Dooosssssyyyyyyyyyććććć!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Zachowujecie się jak banda małolatów! Pikachu Jun. Muszę sie z tym zgodzić. Wrzaski słychać było, aż tam gdzie trenerzy śpią. Wiem, bo ja i Pikachu (Asha) sobie tam drzemaliśmy!!!!! Nawet się pokemon zdrzemnąć nie może!!!!! PA. No właśnie, jak już mowa o nieodpowiedzialności, gdzie Squirtle? SJ. Victini (Asha), miałeś go pilnować!!! CO powiedzą trenerzy jak go nie znajdziemy!? Victini Asha. Nie będą zadowoleni... SJ. Oni nas za coś takiego zabiją tumanie! W tym ciebie, oczywiście jeśli ich nie wyprzedę! VA. Aaaa! Ona chce mnie zabić! VJ. Jak mogłeś zrobić coś takiego!? Gothita Wiki. Ej. Ej! EJ!!!! EJ DO LICHA MÓWIĘ DO WAS DURNIE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dopiero po ostatnim zdaniu pokemony zauważyły małą Gothitę, która kontynuowała. GW. Squirtle jest tam. Mówiąc to wskazała palcem na czubek drzewa, gdzie jak się okazało drzemał Squirtle, który przebudził się. SS. RATUNKU!!!! GJ. Mam pomysł, Snivy, użyjcie Dzikich Pnączy i zdejmijcie go. Snivy (obie). Dobra! Ta sytuacja skończyłą się dobrze, jednak Squirtle dostał długi wykłąd od Gothority Jun na temat bezpieczeństwa...i własnej głupoty. Excadrill Iris. Ej, zobaczcie, znalazłem coś! Gothitelle Shui'' . Co znalazłeś? EI. Nie wiem, jakaś kartka z rysunkiem dziwnego pokemona przypominającego Pikachu, a właściwie dwóch pokemonów przypominających Pikachu. PJ. Przecież to Pichu i Raichu. WIecie, też kiedyś byłęm Pichu, a moim ojcem był Raichu. Brrrr. Nigdy nie ewoluuję w Raichu. VJ. Ta, wy widzicie Pichu i Raichu itp, a ja widzę mapę z tyłu. SJ. Jaką mapę? VJ. No tu jest. SJ. Ja tu nic nie widze. PA. Ja też nie. VA. A ja widzę. GJ. Ja też ją widzę. GW. I ja. GS. No ja też widzę. PJ. Może zobaczyć ją mogą tylko psychiczne pokemonmy? GS. Najwyraźniej. VJ. Może to mapa do skarbu? Chodźmy go szukać! GS. Nigdzie nie pujdziecie, zabraniam wam. VJ. Ja decyduję co robię! GS. Po twoim zachowaniu i nieodpowiedzialności zabraniam ci iść. VJ. Ty mnie mylisz z Victinim Asha. GS. Hmmm....Całkiem możliwe. Wszyscy postanowili, że dla bezpieczeństwa tylko pokemony psychiczne wyruszą w podróż, więc wyruszyli: Victini Jun, Victini Asha, Gothita Wiki, Gothorita Jun, Gothitelle Shui. Nie zauważyły one jednak, że dwie Zoruy, nie zamierzały zostać w miejscu. 'CDN.'''